Secretos enigmáticos
by Jaquek4
Summary: Es una historia de romance épica, poco común anormal, lleno de misterios escondidos en cada pista, y un amor que va creciendo conforme van conociendo sus mundos. Alice una joven de 16 años, vive con sus padres, esta acostumbrada a lo normal. La historia se desarrolla en "La huesca" una pequeña población de España con pocos habitantes. Bryan Gray el chico nuevo en la escuela...


Secretos enigmáticos…

Esta mañana es algo fresca, más fresca de lo habitual, escucho el silbido de los pájaros, y noto las pocas hojas secas de los árboles que quedan del otoño, eso significa que falta 2 semanas para que entre el invierno, eso me tiene emocionada por el frio aunque mi piel es algo susceptible a estas épocas del año, tengo un color muy pálido y eso no me favorece mucho ya que mis labios se agrietan por el frío; herede los grandes y avellanados ojos de mi madre y su cabello lacio y cobrizo.

Me gusta salir todas las mañanas, cuando el sol apenas va saliendo, camino al exterior del bosque del parque de Ordesa, transpiro el olor de los árboles y de tierra mojada sentada en una roca, observo como todo sigue su curso, aunque me quedo con esa gran curiosidad de que habrá al interior del Monte perdido, pocos se atreven a entrar, yo soy de esa escasa gente que se atrevería, pero mis padres se preocupan tanto por mí, que no me atrevería a desaparecer por un buen rato y que a ellos les dé un buen susto.

Vivo en una ciudad pequeña "la Huesca" capital de la provincia homónima, perteneciente a la comunidad autónoma de Aragón, esta ciudad es uno de los municipios con menos habitantes en toda España.

Volteó a ver el cielo y notó que ha salido el sol.

-¡Se hace tarde para alistarme e ir a la preparatoria! ¡Papá se enfadara si no me encuentra para llevarme!-digo.

Me paro de un brinco y salgo corriendo a casa.

Entro a la casa y de inmediato siento un olor a hot cake recién hechos, veo a mi madre en la cocina con una mirada tan fresca, y noto que se dirige a mí con una suave sonrisa.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te fue en la cazería hoy Alice?- pregunta mi madre con un tono burlón.

Mi madre me molesta que voy de cazeria todos los días en las mañanas al bosque, aunque se molesta siempre que toco el tema de porque no puedo entrar al interior del bosque. Realmente me conformo con transpirar el olor de la vegetación.

-Buen día mamá, muy graciosa-río hacía mi misma.

-¡Kevin baja ya está el desayuno!- dice mi madre llamando a mi papá.

Me dirijo al cuarto, me cambio de ropa de lo que encuentre revuelto en el closet, y me recojo el cabello pero como noto que hace demasiado frio me dejo el cabello suelto, y salgo apurada del cuarto bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y me dirijo a comer.

-Espero que en este semestre hagas amistades Alice- dice mi mamá

-Lo dices como si no tuviera amistad con ninguno- le contesto

-Vaya, es que Luci pues…es la única- dijo

-Déjala mínimo tiene una, no hay que meternos en sus amistades- dijo por fín mi padre.

-Bueno, ya es hora de salir-le digo a mi padre.

-Si claro, no tienes que llegar tarde, vámonos-dijo.

Observe como se despedía de mi madre, como si jamás la fuera a volver a ver, pero al día siguiente es lo mismo…y lo mismo, aunque de alguna manera me gustaría tener esa clase de amor y romanticismo, pero eso del amor...bueno, jamás eh salido con alguien… no es lo mío…

-Alice, suerte cariño- me abraza mi madre y me da un beso en la frente, (como de costumbre).

Me encamino rápido al coche, ya que estoy adentro, volteo a ver hacía el retrovisor y me noto con los labios partidos por el frío, justo como me lo imagine lo digo en mis adentros. Saco del bolsillo un labial solo para humectar y me pongo un poco en los labios.

-Que te vaya bien- Grita mi padre retirándose en el coche.

-Igual… dije.

Mi papá es algo callado al igual que yo, es por eso que los silencios entre nosotros no son incomodos.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!, ¡puedo notar ese gran entusiasmo en sus rostros! bueno…fue un cumplido al menos sonrían- dijo la maestra Laurent de literatura.

-Siii-Contestamos al unísono.

-Vaya, no ha comenzado la clase y ya noto la pereza, este semestre no será complicado- dijo.

Menos-bad-Dereck concursos.

La clase ya había comenzado y Luci no paraba de contarme lo bien y cuan maravilloso se la paso en las vacaciones conociendo a un tipo de otro país, y los besos que le robo.

-Y dime Alice ¿Qué paso contigo?-me dijo.

-Todo normal, lo de siempre… contesté

-Que intenso, me sorprende- dijo con su sarcasmo, y esperando una respuesta.

-En realidad lo normal Luci, salir a caminar en las mañanas en el parque la Ordesa, leer… le dije.

-Oh bueno…si tú-interrumpe la maestra.

-¡Pongan atención! tenemos un compañero nuevo, díganos ¿cuál es su nombre?- dijo la maestra dirigiendo la mirada al fondo del salón de clases.

Noto que se levanta de su silla un chavo alto, trigueño, cabello castaño y revuelto, ojos verdes, y vestido algo raro, con una chamarra de cuero negra abierta, abajo una sport blanca, yun pantalón roto, y unos tenis algo sucios, una pulsera de cuero con adornos de fierro. Para decir verdad se veía bastante guapo para parecer pandroso, luego volteo a ver hacia los lados y me percato que no soy la única embobada, bueno es un tipo del cual a las chavas se les olvida hasta el nombre si las habla.

-Hola…mi nombre es Bryan Gray.-contesto con una voz cortante y un tono grave, tiene un acento algo británico.

Su mirada parecía perdida, no sabía si se dirigía a nosotros o a la maestra. De pronto me percato que muestra una ligera sonrisa.

-Oh mi dios, ya viste esa sonrisa encantadora- dijo lucí.

-Sí, lo noto- le contesté. En realidad era más de lo que imagine, que lo que le conteste, no puedo negarlo su sonrisa es demasiado cautivadora para decir verdad tiene una quijada que le favorece mucho.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar con algunos poemas, ¿Quién quiere compartir algo de Pablo Neruda?-dijo la maestra con un tono entusiasmada.

-Yo, "Barrio sin luz"- Se incorpora Bryan Gray y habla con un tono sensato y una mirada firme.

-"Las ciudades hollines y venganzas,

la cochinada gris de los suburbios,

la oficina que encorva las espaldas,

el jefe de ojos turbios".

Se detiene a retomar aire, y continúa…

-"Sangre de un arrebol sobre los cerros,

sangre sobre las calles y las plazas,

dolor de corazones rotos,

podre de hastíos y de lágrimas"

-Poema 5- dijo.

Su mirada sigue estando perdida…

-"Escuchas otras voces en mi voz dolorida.

Llanto de viejas bocas, sangre de viejas súplicas.

Ámame, empresa. No me dejes. Sígueme.

Sígueme, compañera, en esa ola de angustia".

Se sienta, y me percato del salón que está en un solemne silencio.

-Vaya, que chico más raro- Me digo a mis a adentros, esperando que nadie me haya oído.

Pero noto que a él se le dibuja una media sonrisa torcida. Ahora me preocupa que me haya escuchado.

No soy esa clase de chica que se levanta a comentar algo sobre la clase, pero esta vez sentí el impulso de querer hacerlo, había leído mucho sobre los sonetos y el poema 5 de pablo Neruda que juraría que me lo sé de memoria, incluso me parece algo irracional que habiendo tantos poemas tan románticos de Pablo Neruda este chico haya escogido esos párrafos peores. Sigo sintiendo el impulso de hablar y entonces levanto la mano para opinar.

-Yo me se unos párrafos del poema 15- trato de que mi voz suene lo más fuerte posible, pero se suena de lo contrario, y me enfurece.

-"Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.

Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.

Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:

déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo".

Doy un respiro profundo y prosigo…

-"Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio

claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.

Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.

Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo"…

En eso se me sale decir lo que anteriormente había pensado, pero con un poco de más sutileza.

-Considero que es un poema más inspirador, positivo y… hay menos sufrimiento…-Eso último me lo dije a mi misma, pero volteo a verlo y capto que se le dibuja otra sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente oyó lo que dije que hay menos sufrimiento en el poema 15, pero es cierto, no me importa que se burle, yo no le encuentro gracia.

Me quedo sentada apoyada con las manos en la mesa en una esquina de la cafetería, como de costumbre con Lucí.

-Fue sorprendente que por primera vez dijeras algo en clase- Dijo lucí algo confundida.

-Eh…pues…sentí el impulso de hacerlo…aparte me gusta mucho Pablo Neruda y Shakespeare-Realmente sabía que la mitad de eso era cierto y la otra mitad de eso era por Bryan Gray que no me había gustado su sentido de sufrimiento en un poema que tiene más párrafos esplendidos que sufrimientos, y el eligió esos, me desagrado…

Me fijo que está en medio de la cafetería con esa misma mirada perdida, como si después estuviera buscando a alguien, y luego se conforma con jugar con las orillas de su panecillo.

Lo miro con una mirada firme de curiosidad, el se percata de mi mirada y me la devuelve con una indiferente, hago lo posible para que eso no me intimide, y lo sigo mirando con curiosidad, y noto que me mira de reojo y sonríe ligeramente inconforme.

-¡Uy! ¿Te gustó Bryan Gray verdad?, bueno creo que es obvio, la mayoría de las chavas han de querer con el, solo ve como lo miran- me dijo Lucí.

-Vaya, no, solo no es nada…

-Mmm-y-dados tú Responde Lucía

La miro indiferente.

Llego a mi casa entro a grandes zancadas a mi cuarto me meto a bañar, y luego me recuesto, me duermo más rápido de lo previsto.

Es mañana me levanto rápido y me doy cuenta que m i padre no está, ¡Claro!, ¡Como lo pude olvidar!, desde hoy comienza su turno de madrugada hasta tarde, mi padre es vigilante de una gran biblioteca, es ese lugar donde considero mi hogar, amo tanto los libros.

Bueno…no está, eso significa que desde hoy me tendré que ir caminando al colegio, es no es problema para mi, ya que me gusta caminar en las mañanas por el bosque "el parque Ordesa", así que saldré más temprano para irme a la escuela y pasar un rato al bosque.

Salgo antes que mi madre se levante.

Observo desde este punto de vista como se ve todo, tan húmedo, olor suave, y una brisa de viento helado que recorre mi piel y que hace que me transmita esa sensación de delicadeza y fuerza a lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

Bajo mi mochila y me subo a un tronco para alcanzar algunos frutos de color rojos pequeños, tomo uno lo abro y noto que tiene mucho jugo, lo saboreo y hacen una explosión de infusiones de sabores en mi boca.

Percibo de que algo se mueve a un poco más adentro del bosque, a un punto donde no voy usualmente, la curiosidad me envuelve, tomo un mazo de ese fruto y mi mochila y me voy acercando más, me fijo que hay algo en el arbusto que se mueve bruscamente.

-¡Oh! ¡es un ciervo!- Lo digo de una manera tan fascinada por que nunca había visto uno, recuerdo que tengo un puñado de frutos rojos y entonces intento acercarme más con la intención de darle los frutos, y me acerco pretendiendo apartar el árbol que nos separa.

Pero al momento de esquivar el árbol noto que hay una sombra oscura que se refleja en el monte, hago una inflexión hacia lado izquierdo del árbol y ¡doy un brinco!, por un momento sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir, una onda de escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y solté de golpe los frutos rojos, se escuchó el sonido que hicieron al caer al monte tan drásticamente. El ciervo desapareció.

-Se te han caído-me dijo una voz ya conocida un poco burlona, pero tan aterciopelada.

Mi ritmo cardiaco regreso al habitual, volteo a ver y es Bryan Gray recargado en el árbol.

-Ya me percate de eso, ¡muchas gracias!- Intente sonar lo más molesta posible por haberme asustado de esa forma.

Fue el peor susto que alguien me ha podido dar en mis dieciséis años de vida, pero aun no me explico que hace aquí.

-Que magnifico me agradeces, y no estas gritando por el susto.- responde de un tono aún más burlón.

-Fue sarcasmo, no me explico que haces aquí, no lo entiendo, ¿alimentabas al ciervo?...bueno... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- digo un poco tartamudeando, confundida y no logrando profundizar mis palabras.

-Pues me agrada estar aquí, y no lo alimentaba.- rio entre dientes- Tiene una estupenda sonrisa y del lado en el que estaba el sol hacia resplandecer su cabello y se veía aún más castaño de lo habitual.

-Pero estás más al interior del bosque que al exterior, es peligroso.- digo algo confundida.

-Me gusta, ¿Tú porque estas aquí?-Dice con la intriga

-Por curiosidad, normalmente estoy en el exterior del bosque absorbiendo todo el aire que pueda.-Digo.

-Vaya, y el raro soy yo ¿no?-dijo entre risas.

Ahora estoy más segura que escucho lo que dije en clase de literatura.

-No imagine que fueras a escucharme, estabas en la esquina del salón.- le digo sorprendida y apenada.

-El salón es un sitio cerrado, el sonido tarda más en lugares así.-Dijo mirándome detenidamente con un gesto inteligente.

-Bueno, lo siento…-le digo apenada.

-¿Porque me dices que lo sientes?, si pude entender tu indirecta en el salón que soy un melancólico sufrido- dijo en un tono irónico.

Trague un poco de saliva, y respire profundo, no podía más con esto sentía que me ruborizaba cada vez más y me dije a mi misma "porque hiciste eso en el salón" "lo que pasa por comentar unos simples poemas" "porque tengo que tener este color de piel me hace ver colorada de tanta pena"…Guarde silencio unos segundos e intente que mis pensamientos se ordenaran.

-¡Basta!, Realmente lo siento no lo pensé de esa manera.-dije por fin, y esperando que se acabara esa conversación, solo deseaba salir huyendo de ahí.

-Tranquila, solo es que… yo soy un realista y tu una crédula, es todo.- dijo convencido.

-Pues lo prefiero mil veces serlo, que alguien pesimista.- contesto de una manera inteligente y sensata.

-Bien dicho.- ríe entre dientes.

No entiendo su juego…

-Siento que se hace tarde…-dice dejando la frase en el viento.

-¡Hay que ir al colegio!- tomo mi mochila y salgo apurada del bosque con Bryan.

-¿De dónde eres?-digo extrañada por su acento británico.

Por eso, «Huesca." Morder concurso.

-¿Y sales seguido al bosque?-le digo.

-Si, bastante, me gusta el interior del bosque y las profundidades de "Monte perdido".- Noto que puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Vaya! entonces has estado en el corazón del bosque...literalmente.-digo sorprendida pero aguantando toda mi emoción.

-Eh…no…no quise decir eso, quiero decir que…me parece extraordinario, a cómo según dicen, hay animales muy salvajes, debes de estar loco para entrar… solo me eh asomado un poco al interior, adonde hoy me has encontrado; que por cierto pude notar que ibas a alimentar a ese ciervo…¿en que estabas pensando?...-digo tratando de profundizar sus palabra e irónico.

-Oh, seguramente-digo, tengo un presentimiento de que no dice la verdad. – Si, cogí un mazo de frutos rojos y como vi que algo se movía un poco al interior, fui y era el ciervo y iba aprovechar los frutos que tenía para dárselos, nunca había visto uno.-le digo.

-En realidad, eso CUANDO vio algo que se movía ¿En preferiste Huir?. DIJO-anonado.

-Pues…no…me dio curiosidad.-digo.

-Pero te pudo haber atacado, ¡es un animal!.-dijo sorprendido.

-Seguramente, pero yo aun así le quería dar los frutos.- le contesto.

-No piensas relativamente como una persona normal.-dijo con un rostro sospechoso.

-No me considero normal. ¿Y a ti qué?, ¿No te daba miedo estar a unos cuantos centímetros del ciervo?, ¿temías por qué te atacara?-digo curiosamente.

-No.- Ríe y noto que se le dibuja una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.-¿Cada cuánto sales a la Ordesa?.-dice con un tono asustado.

-Siempre, en las mañanas, pero solo al inferior.- contestó.-¿Pero qué hubieses hecho si te atacara?-le digo, intentando seguir con el tema.

Noto que frunce el ceño, y eso me hace sospechar…

-Tengo clase algebra, hasta luego…-me dijo.

-Te vi que venias caminando con el guapísimo de Bryan Gray al colegio, oh mi Dios.- dijo sorprendida Lucí.

-Pues si venia caminando con el…-le conteste dejando la palabra al viento, esperando que con eso no continuara.

-Pero donde te lo encontraste, cuéntame todo.-me dijo.

-Pues ya vez que salgo al bosqueOrdesa, por ahí me lo encontré.-le dije, a ver si con eso se conformaba la insaciable Lucy.

-Oh, tú y tus rarezas Alice, seguro que tiene una casa por allá.-contestó.

-Probablemente. Niega.

Sonó el timbre para receso, yo me dirigí al baño por mientras Lucy apartaba el lugar en la cafetería.

Iba caminando pensando en lo del ciervo y Bryan, me preguntaba si verdaderamente era tan valiente para defenderse de un animal, bueno si lo era, ya que estaba a pocas distancia de uno, aunque yo igual pero no suelo ser un persona que analiza las consecuencias, solo el bienestar de los demás, eso explica al ciervo, pero que hay de el con lo que le dije, "¿Qué hubieses hecho si te atacara?" está más que claro que no me quiso decir, seguramente es nuevo habitante en la ciudad pues jamás lo había visto por la "Huesca" ya lo hubiese visto unas cuantas veces por el por el bosque "Parque la Ordesa" si es que siempre sale al bosque como dice, y luego con reacción de que es realista y yo una ilusa, lo sentí muy ególatra riéndose cuando se me cayeron mis frutos rojos, honestamente cuando lo vi en el salón de literatura jamás pensé encontrármelo a un poco del interior del bosque, se ve como otra clase de chavo…

En eso siento un desequilibrio y caigo al suelo, solo note que eran un grupo de chavos pesados, intenté pararme cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba la mano era Bryan.

-¿Te encuentras… bien?-me dijo con voz aterciopelada, muy delicada.

Me ayudo a pararme.

-Si, bien, bien, gracias.-soné bastante apenada. Lo miro y le digo ¿ahora si me dirás que hubieras hecho si te atacara el ciervo?.- rio y le hablo con un tono curioso.

-Sigues con eso, vaya, tú siempre tienes curiosidad de todo.- ríe

Contesto Conoces Just-me-le ...

-Y de lo poco me eh dado cuenta.- ríe

Y sigue su camino a la cafetería…

Esta tarde me quedo leyendo el libro "Divirgent" me ha dejado fascinada, cuando me vengo a dar cuenta que ya se hizo de noche y yo sigo en la biblioteca, salgo a grandes zancadas hacia mi casa, paso por el parque la Ordesa y noto que han puesto luces, entonces enigmáticamente se me pasa por la mente ir a echar un vistazo, y camino lentamente hacia al parque no intento meterme un poco porque esta vez aunque haya luces percibo un escalofrió, percibo que Bryan esta sentado en una roca grande con una rama y entonces me asusto, camino hacia adentro a verlo.

-¿Bryan?-digo con una voz confundida y algo asustada.

Voltea a verme y me mira de una manera fea, de la manera más fea que jamás alguien me había mirado, no le hecho nada para que me mire así, ni lo pretendía hacerlo…

-Tu otra vez…- me dice con una voz cansada y seca.

-Hay mucho frio aquí afuera, entiendo que te guste este lugar, pero no sería mejor que te fueras a casa, falta poco para que empiece a nevar.- le aconsejo.

-Da igual, también me gusta el frio.- lo dice de una manera insultante.

-¿Qué pasa tienes problemas en tu casa?.- le digo de una manera considerada.

¿Sabe usted que la tolerancia de Alicia aléjate IM, vete de here. Me ordena

Sabia mi nombre por el dia que nos paramos a decir poemas de pablo Neruda y la maestra de literatura dijo mi nombre en alto,…al oír que me dijo mi nombre y apellido sentí un retortijón en el estómago, pero no estaba asustada si no angustiada, por su cambio de humor y como estaba…

-No, no me iré, dijiste que soy muy curiosa, en realidad esto no es curiosidad…¿Por qué me tengo que alejar de ti?.- pregunto angustiada.

-¿No puedes simplemente obedecer? eres irritante Alice.- Dijo con un tono de voz severo.

De pronto noto algo frío en mis hombros,y me percato de su rostro algo espantado, me fijo como se levanta con rapidez de la roca y me toma del hombro…

-Quédate quieta es una valpis.- me dijo con voz severa.

Me quedé muy quieta, cuando veo que el agarra con sus manos a una enorme culebra como de un metro, su color verde, muy resbaladizo y gruesa me parecía casi imposible que lo agarrase de la mano, veo como lo coge de la cabeza y sostiene todo su cuerpo…

-¡Quitate!, ¡AlICE! ¡QUITATE!.- Lo noto muy nervioso y atribulado y hago caso me aparte y tropiezo cayendo al suelo.

Observo que hace mucha fuerza apretando la culebra, pudo cogerla con todo el brazo a pesar que es de un metro, lo puedo calcular, percibo cuando de tanta fuerza que está haciendo las venas de sus músculos se alteran y comienzo asustarme. Sus brazos estaban apretándolo con mayor fuerza posible y veo como de sus manos sale una radiación de color rojo y la luz va aumentando con mayor fuerza que va apretándola, veo que la culebra se vuelve de un color negro, hasta que la vuelve cenizas, yo sigo en el suelo observándolo asombrada, el voltea a verme con un gesto de desilusión combinada con coraje y algo preocupado. Me levanto del suelo con tierra en las manos y sucia de la ropa con algunas hojas pegadas en mi pantalón.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto asustada.

-¿Seguro que no quieres salir corriendo?-me pregunto con una cara de asombro y a la vez desconcertado.

-No, no está bien, eres…la verdad…algo…bien…eh quedado, eh perpleja- le contesté.

-Seguro que sí.- sonríe ligeramente aunque con un poco de remordimiento.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada, lo que tienes es magnífico, ¿Es eso que no querías que yo notara?.- le digo desconcertada.

-No, bueno en parte del todo no…te aconsejo que te alejes de mí ya viste lo que puedo hacer, y aún no me conoces del todo.- dijo serio.

-No me das miedo, si es eso lo que intentas provocarme, y con lo poco que te conozco sé que tratas de dar miedo para que me aleje de ti ¿No es así?- sonrió inteligentemente

-Bien.-dice insatisfecho.

-Bien.-le contesto.

-Te llevare a casa ya es muy noche para que estés aquí y todavía te vayas sola.- me dijo entre regañadientes.

Llegamos a mi casa, mi madre lo vio, yo quería que no, me avergonzaba pensar que lo fuera a invitar a cenar, pero solo los presente.

Mañana, por favor hágamelo saber de donde usted vive -. Digo finalmente leyó Bryan.

-Ya veremos….- me dice.

-Me dirás, quiero saber más de aquella persona que mató una culebra con radiación.- le contesto.

-Que necia, pero está bien lo are.- me contesta.- Mañana te veo en la entrada de la Ordesa.-me contesta.

-Es por hecho que es una afirmación.- contesto irónicamente

-Bien, si lo es, ya sabes mucho….-me dice misterioso.

-¿Me matarás?.-le digo aunque es una idea algo descabellada, pero con el ya todo puede serlo.

-No, no lo aria, no podría Alice, te veo mañana.- su rostro se tornó serio.

Me despedí de él y subí a mi cuarto como de costumbre a grandes zancadas.

No lo podía creer, no podía reconciliar el sueño, de tanto pensar en lo que ocurrió hoy con Bryan Gray en la Odesa en la noche, me pregunto que será, ¿Por qué tendrá ese poder de la radiación?, ¿Sera el único poder que tiene?, ¿Quién se lo dio?, ¿Sera humano?, ¿Dónde vivirá? porque me queda en claro que no vive en una casa, ¿Por qué es tan excesivamente guapo? debería ser pecado…bueno…está bien…eso no…

No tardo en reconciliar el sueño.

Baje a desayunar deprisa de la comida anterior que dejo mi madre con un recado diciendo "cómanselo" mi madre y sus sutilezas, lo calenté y comí…

Enseguida llegué al bosque parque Ordesa, y ví a Bryan que estaba recargado en el mismo árbol en que lo vi la primera vez en la Ordesa, me dirigí hacia él, y él se percató de eso y me sonrió efusivamente.

-Hola, ¿Qué me enseñarás hoy?.- le digo con una sonrisa efusiva.

-Cosas que ni tú te imaginas, pensé en matarte porque ya sabias cosas de mí, pero veo que no puedo retenerlo así que dejemos que esto prosiga, será una aventura garantizada para ti.- me dice, eso responde mucho a mis preguntas.

-Bien, porque ya vengo formulando mis preguntas en el camino.- le digo, solo rio.

-¿De dónde vienes?.- le digo

-Lo dices como si fuera de algún otro planeta.-me contesta.

-¿Dónde vives?.- lo corrijo a carcajadas.

-En un lugar misterioso, que nadie ha podido entrar.- me contesta.

-Eso no responde a mis preguntas, ¿Qué lugar?, y…pues ya sabes que no se lo diré a nadie.-le digo.

-Eso lo sé Alice Grace.- lo dice con una voz tan terciopelada que al juntar mi nombre con mi apellido hacen que piel se sienta piel.- Bueno ya vez el mito del monte misterio que está en el corazón del bosque… literalmente.- me dice.

-Sí que nadie ha podido entrar porque hay animales salvajes y el que entre debe estar verdaderamente loco y con ganas de morir.- le contestó entre risas.

-Si ¡ese!- ríe.-Pues…Realmente te mentí cuando dije que no conocía el Monte misterio, porque sí, hay grandes valles y en lo que no mienten es que si hay animales muy salvajes, nadie entra y en el corazón del bosque…literalmente-rié.- hay un enorme árbol, frondoso, muy grande y tiene escrito unos símbolos, que al momento de decir "secretos oscuros, secretos oscuros" se habré y aparese un gran pueblo de grandes maravillas, de todo lo que los millonarios de este mundo quisieran desear tener, es un mundo diferente en todo los aspectos. Y solo personas como yo pueden entrar. Y se llama monte misterio realmente.- contesta.

-¿La siguiente?.- me dice

-Claro, solo déjame retomar la información, no es sencillo…-conteste,

-Claro…- sonríe ligeramente.

Espere unos cuantos segundos y hable.

-¿Por qué la primera vez que te encontré en el bosque me dijiste que eras un realista y yo una ilusa?.- le digo.

-Ah, vaya eso, andaba molesto por el castigo de la reina Aucralia , lo siento mucho, en fín todavía no voy por ahí, vamos de poco a poco.- ¿Dime otra?.- contesta intrigado.

-Dijiste que personas como tu pueden entrar al "monte misterio", ¿Qué hay si personas de aquí quisieran entrar?.-digo.

-Para empezar no podrían ni cruzar vivos el valle de aquí que es el famoso "monte misterio" porque está repleto de lobos, jamás llegarían al árbol.-me responde.

-Bien, entonces tú vives en el mágico "monte misterio" básicamente.- le digo.

-Si.- rio.-¿Otra?.- me dice

-Ya voy yo soy de las preguntas.- contesto riendo.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?.-le digo.

-Vaya, somos 5, 3 hermanos, mi madre, y un…elfo que considero mi padre ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo que nací básicamente desde que murió mi padre.-me dice.

-Lo siento mucho.-digo.

-No hay problema, prosigue.-me contesta.

-¿Cuántos poderes tienes?¿Cuáles?,¿Eres humano?, ¿Eres mortal?.-le digo esperando su respuesta ansiosa.

-5 poderes, son algunos elementos, el agua puedo moverla, aire puedo hacer remolinos, fuego puedo producirlo con los dedos y provocar un incendio, tengo el poder de la radiación como ya te habrás dado cuenta, y puedo oír lo que dicen las personas a una gran distancia como de 10 metros, es por eso que oí lo que dijiste en la clase de literatura. Y pues no soy humano ya que tengo poderes y vengo de un mundo mágico y misterioso jamás encontrado por la humanidad. No soy mortal aquí, al menos que me maten en mi mundo porque también ellos tienen poderes.-contesta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?.-digo asombrada.

-200 años.-dice en un tono de voz serio.-pero en el "monte misterio" mágico dejas de crecer a los 17 años, pero la gente mayor de ahí como mis padres crecieron hasta los 30-40 era el legado de la reina Aucralia en ese tiempo.-responde sensato.

-Oh, que, vaya..oh…y ¿Tu familia tiene poderes?,¿Qué personas habitan ahí?.-digo.

-Si tienen pero solo uno, cada quien, y habita gente como mi familia, la reina Aucralia, elfos, troles, animales que hablan, bueno todos hablan…-río.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?.-le digo por fin.

-Vaya, la reina Aucralia me despojo y las puertas están cerradas para mí, ella es la máxima autoridad del pueblo, ya que uno de los elfos me pidió ayuda para construir un campo de fuerza, como soy el único que tiene 5 poderes, me pidieron que les ayudara a extraer un poco de poder mío y como el fierro me da más fuerza, reunimos todo el fierro que encontramos en el pueblo, ellos me explicaron que era por la predicción del elfo Swken que es al que considero mi padre, el predijo que en poco tiempo iba a a revelarse uno de nosotros para destruir a una de nuestra especie del "monte misterio", el campo de fuerza serviría para cuando uno es atacado y se agoten las fuerzas digas en tu mente "secretos, oscuros" y automáticamente el poder del campo de fuerza te trasciende el poder por rayos de luces y te devolvería los poderes perdidos aparte de los míos, lo digo en pasado porque así es, Swken y la reina Aucralia no sabían lo que estaba haciendo con los elfos, y reunimos los fierros pero no utilice el poder, porque Swken me aviso que los que se revelarian eran ellos, ellos de lo que han aprendido de mi construyen un campo de fuerza como yo les dije que lo hicieran, Aucralia se enteró que les di el secreto y me despojo por unos 2 meses de castigo y para que vea como le are para salvar el "monte misterio", pero sé que ellos no tienen lo que yo tengo, el poder suficiente.- contestó

-Es peligroso, ¿Qué será que piensen que van hacer con el secreto que les distes?.-digo perpleja.

-Supongo que querrán hacer un campo de fuerza para absorver poder y ser más fuertes que todos, pero sé que no lo lograrán del todo.

Me doy cuenta que ya se hacía tarde para ir a la escuela y salimos con prisa de la Ordesa.

Esta noche voy en camino a mi casa de la biblioteca tras ver acabado ese libro "Divirgent", cuando noto que alguien me agarra las manos por atrás me flexiono para darle un golpe y siento una energía enigmática que me electrocuta.

Despierto en una casa muy pequeña, bastante pequeña, me incorporo y camino hacia afuera y veo que estoy en un árbol enorme, me comienzo asustar e intento correr para salir mi desesperación era tán inaudita que me costaba respirar, luego me doy cuenta que estoy en el mundo de Bryan Gray .

Me resbalo e un charco de lodo y siento que alguien me abraza fuerte, tan fuerte que siento que la otra parte de mí se completó en ese momento.

-Perdóname es mi culpa, lo siento.- dijo Bryan Gray.

-No descuida, estoy bien no me han hecho nada.-digo para tranquilizar todo esto.

- Prometo sacarte de aquí y acabar con todo esto, y jamás me volverás a ver, te eh causado ya muchos problemas.-dice con angustia.

-¡NO! no me han hecho nada, quiero ayudarte, estoy aquí, quiero ayudar, y no quiero alejarme de ti, nunca, jamás.- Mis palabras salieron una tras de otra, como si me estuvieran prohibiendo algo inevitable, que así era.

-Está bien luego hablamos de eso, te pondré un lugar a salvo, Aucralia ya me perdonó y ya tengo diseñadas las mejores herramientas para acabar con esto.-dijo.

-Quiero ayudar, ayudare.-digo.

-Bien, vamos a casa de Skwen te mostraré las herramientas.- dijo.

Nos dirigimos a su casa, y en el camino Bryan Gray me fue mostrando el "monte misterio", los pájaros hablaban, bueno tal y como lo dijo que hablaban todos los animales, los arboles se volvían troles y me saludaban efusivamente, los prados eran majestuosos jamás había visto un prado así, cascadas enormes, árboles con flores todo tipo de colores, a pesar que nieva es perfecto, caminos, palacios, todo es perfecto me gustaba su mundo, me gustaba el, no quería jamás, jamás, jamás separarme de su lado, no soportaría que algo le pasara en esta guerra, es por eso que yo también peleare.

-¿Cómo ves el "monte misterio"?.-dijo sonriendo

-En realidad, es tan perfecto, tú mundo es perfecto.- digo sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué tan perfecto?.- dice

-Más perfecto que todo el mundo haya afuera, incluyéndote a ti también.-digo y me apeno enseguida.

-Y tú mundo es bastante real, como tú.- sonríe y me mira fijo con un brillo esencial.

Y en seguida me ruborizo tanto que hasta mis mejillas arden.

Llegamos con Skwen planeamos la guerra del dia siguiente estaba demasiado nerviosa no sabíacomo pelear así que Bryan me dio unas flechas que el diseño pero al momento de agitarlas lanza un rayo de luz que podría matar a un territorio así que me dijo que solo lo utilizara cuando fuera la batalla.

Al dia siguiente me levanto apurada, me pongo un vestido de la mamá de Bryan que ella me prestó y nos dirigimos hacia la batalla en el campo de fuerza que los elfos siempre hicieron, en medio de nosotros el punto de campo de fuerza si uno de nosotros caía iba quitarles el poder, pero básicamente a mi no me hacía nada, solo los elfos.

-Te quiero y te protegeré siempre.- Me dice Bryan dándome un beso en la frente, aún no me había dado un beso con el, pero no era momento de pensar eso.

La batalla comenzó… la mamá de Bryan salió herida, pude matar 6 elfos de 15, los demás lo hicieron con sus poderes naturales, Bryan se lastimo el brazo me asusto mucho pero se volvió a levantar, Skwen acabó muy herido, fue el que más quedo lastimado, yo caí 9 veces y me raspe el codo, pero nada grave, la batalla acabó en cenizas todo pero salvamos al "monte misterio", y la reina aprobó que yo entrará siempre y cuando cumpliera con las leyes estrictas de no contarle a nadie y yo acepte.

En la noche había un festival que normalmente hacen en estas épocas pero ahora había un motivo más, terminamos con el lado oscuro. Yo salí a tomar aire fresco como de costumbre, me quede observando este mundo tan perfecto para mi y tan normal para otros. De pronto siento una caricia que rodea mi cintura y volteo y era Bryan Gray con su mirada tan profunda, ya no parecía perdida.

-Mi mirada ya no parece perdida, ¿Sabes por qué?.- dijo con un tono de voz tan aterciopelada.

-¿Por qué?.-digo sorprendida porque me ah adivinado el pensamiento.

-Porque ya te eh encontrado.- me dijo susurrando al oído y me dio un beso en la mejilla y nota que me ruborizo y sonríe y me abraza y ahora me tiene rodeada con sus brazos y luego siento sus suaves labios sobre mi boca y nos besamos como si no fuese a existir un mañana.

-Ahora tú eres mi mundo.- culmina por decir separando sus delicados labios de los míos.


End file.
